darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
New Varrock/Guide
New Varrock is an alternate version of Varrock under the control of the Mahjarrat Zemouregal, first access upon starting the Dimension of Disaster quest. New Varrock is the site for all subquests of the Dimension of Disaster subquest series. The city is wholly separate from the rest of the game, and you cannot bring any items in. Thus, you will need to obtain new armour and weapons from around the area. You will have to obtain most items yourself, either using items gathered or bought in shops with zemomarks, the currency of New Varrock. Trade is also available with other players via Free Trade only, as there is no Grand Exchange. Any items obtained within New Varrock will remain within New Varrock, saved when leaving the city but not brought into the main Varrock city upon leaving New Varrock. New Varrock is a safe area, so all items are kept upon death. In New Varrock, the adventurer respawns at Varrock center square, near Varrock fountain. Obtaining Zemomarks Zemomarks can be obtained by completing tasks, quests and selling things to shops. * A good way to get some Zemomarks early on is to claim some free runes from Aubury and free arrows and bolts from Lowe and sell them to the general store for 690 Zemomarks in total. This can be repeated. * If you have Level 29 Crafting, then another way to make money is by killing the cows just east of east bank and taking the hide to the tanner south of the west bank. Tan the hides to hard leather, and craft them into shields. You can get the thread from Zaff who owns the staff shop or the tanner himself, and they will sell for 71 each at the general store. * If you have a higher level of crafting (58+ optimal) you can buy one of each type of gems from the gemstall just outside the general store and make them into bracelets at the furnace south of the west bank to gain 1500+ Zemomarks. Note that since this store restocks very slowly, it might be better to save the diamonds for repeat quest runs if you're not strapped for cash. * Level 19 Smithing: buying 10 iron ore from the smith in West Varrock, then turning them into iron nails can make lots of profit. Each bar makes 15 nails, and 15 nails sells for 135 zemomarks, which is much more than the 17 you paid for each ore. Note: make sure you have a decent supply of zemomarks first, because it's entirely possible to lose a lot of the ore from failing to smelt it. **To remedy failure, you may create a ring of forging with level 34 Crafting and level 49 Magic for 100% success on 140 ores, greatly increasing your yield. * Cutting trees, turning the logs into arrow shafts, and selling them to the general store is a good way to earn Zemomarks. Each arrow shaft sells for 3 Zemomarks, meaning you get 45 Zemomarks per log, or 1260 per inventory of logs. Obtaining equipment Armour and weapons can be obtained from a variety of places in New Varrock. Only equipment up to level 20 can be obtained, although as level 20 equipment is very rare, it is more practical to create level 10 equipment. * Melee equipment ** Bronze armour and weapons may be purchased from Horvik and the sword shopkeeper relatively cheaply. ** Sani the smith sells tin, copper and iron, which may then be smelted and smithed into iron armour and iron weapons. ** Darklight is a reward from completing Dimension of Disaster: Demon Slayer. It is the strongest melee weapon that may be obtained within New Varrock. * Magic equipment ** Zaff sells wizard robes, wizard wands and wizard's books. He also sells Imphide, which may be crafted into Imphide robes and an imphide wand and imphide books. Wizard equipment and imphide are also drops from zombies. ** Aubury sells runes. He also gives some away free. * Ranged equipment ** A leather body can be found in a house near Aubury's rune shop. ** Soft and hard leather can be purchased directly from the tanner's stock or tanned from the hides of undead cows. These can be crafted into leather and hard leather armour. ** Lowe's Archery Emporium sells a variety of ranged weapons. ** A mithril crossbow is a reward for completing Dimension of Disaster: Shield of Arrav. It is the strongest ranged weapon that may be obtained within New Varrock. Obtaining food A wide variety of food can be found throughout New Varrock. * Xuan in Varrock Square sells cabbages, raw onions and tomatos, which heal 210, 200 and 200 life points each, respectively. * Zombie cows and Undead chickens may also be killed to obtain raw undead beef and raw undead chicken, which may be cooked to obtain cooked undead meat and cooked undead chicken, which heal 200 life points each. * Gertrude sells chocolate cakes and stews for 140 and 170 zemomarks each, respectively. The cake heals for 1250 life points and the Stew heals for 625 life points. Both of these are stackable. * Using an empty jug on the barrels of wine located in the southwest area of the castle will give you Wine of Zemouregal which heals for 865 life points. Only one Wine of Zemouregal can be held at one time, but you can keep refilling and drinking to restore LP. Drinking the wine will lower your attack. Empty jugs can be purchased at the General Store for 1 zemomark, or be picked up from a spawn next to the wine barrel. Category:Strategies